


Awkward Mornings

by Xenaaa



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenaaa/pseuds/Xenaaa
Summary: Nico Minoru and Karolina Dean planned to spend a relaxing morning together after a long night.Tina Minoru and Leslie Dean planned to spend a relaxing morning together after a long night.The issue: they all end up in the same kitchen.(Listen I can’t really do summaries. Just give it a try)
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Leslie Dean/Tina Minoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Awkward Mornings

Nico Minoru woke up to the morning rays of sun peeking through her window. Out of sheer habit she attempted to reach for her phone on the nightstand, only to be kept in place by a weight across her chest. Looking down, Nico saw Karolina’s head resting above her chest with her legs wrapped around Nico’s. 

Memories from last night rushed back into Nico’s memory. Originally she planned on sleeping over Karolina’s, but after her mom informed her she would be out of the house on an overnight business trip, the teens knew they wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to have a house to themselves. They stayed over Nico’s and ended the night wrapped around one another. 

Pulled out of her thoughts, Nico laid in sweet content with the love of her life. Staring down with a soft smile while the sun illuminated Karolina’s naturally beautiful features. 

After a few minutes, Nico started to get restless and started to gently shake Karolina awake. 

“Karolina wake up its starting to get late” 

With a mumble Nico couldn’t quite hear, Karolina shifted off of her and opened her eyes. She let of a small yawn as she turned to Nico and asked 

“What time is it” 

Now able to move Nico grabbed her phone on the nightstand and read the time. 

“9:47, we can go inside and I’ll make breakfast” 

“Sounds perfect” 

Karolina turned towards Nico and gave a quick peck on her lips. She shifted out of bed and grabbed the first shirt she found. Not bothering to put herself together due to it only being her and Nico. 

Nico quickly followed. Seeing that Karolina took her shirt Nico grabbed a new shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. 

The couple walked into the Minoru’s kitchen and started making breakfast. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Leslie Dean woke up to a mouthful of black hair and a reasonable pounding in her head. She sluggishly turned to her side to see none other than Tina Minoru in a deep sleep, her legs intertwined with Leslie’s. 

Now one might believe that Leslie would be shocked to find herself in this predicament with Tina, but the women only felt peace. (And maybe some smugness) This was not the first time she and Tina had slept together. After the truth of Robert’s affair and Frank’s overall stupidity came to light the two women found solace in each other. At first it was purely out of convenience. (or so they said) Both just had an itch that the other had no problem scratching. But overtime they developed a closer bond over their shared desire to repair their relationships with their daughters. They found company in each other more and more. Even started to hang out without the prospect of sex. 

This was not one of those times as their state of undressed would indicate. Last night Tina called Leslie to come to her place after her business trip was canceled last minute. Both women looked forward to the prospect of having the house to themselves and used it to their full advantage. 

Now Leslie detached herself from Tina and slipped out of bed. Intent on doing something nice, she decided to make breakfast before Tina woke. Leslie grabbed Tina’s button up and slipped it on. When she went to button it up, Leslie realized the top four buttons were ripped off. Shrugging in amusement Leslie slipped her underwear on and went into the kitchen. 

Confusion quickly took over the women when she heard giggling and familiar voices projecting from the room. When Leslie walked into the kitchen she was meet with an unexpected scene. 

Nico was standing into front of the stone in shorts and a t shirt pouring pancakes batter into the pan. Her daughter sat on the counter top smiling down at Nico and talking animatedly with her hands. 

Leslie had to admit the scene was adorable and could be interpreted as innocent without further inspection. But Leslie looked and saw Karolina wearing one of Nico’s old t shirts and Nico’s make up from yesterday still smudged across her face. If that was not enough information for Leslie the look on her daughter’s face when she locked eyes with her in the doorway told Leslie all she needed to know. 

Karolina’s eyes grew wide and quickly jumped off the counter. She tapped Nico and nodded her head in the direction of her mother. 

“Mom” 

“Mrs Dean” 

Both Karolina and Nico exclaimed at the same time. Their faces flushing the same red and Nico tried to stumble her way through an explanation. 

“I know we were supposed to stay at your house and we’re really sorry but I forgot something here and when we got here it was really late and we didn’t want to go all the way back so we decided it would be safer to just stay here” 

Karolina chose to leave the talking up to Nico and instead nodded frantically while refusing to meet her mom’s eyes. Leslie rolled her eyes and walked further into the kitchen. As much as she would love to tease her daughter, she didn’t want to damage the already fragile relationship they were developing. Instead she sat on a seat at the island across from where Nico and Karolina stood. 

“I know both of you want to spend time alone but your still teenagers and living under our care. You guys can’t lie about where you’re going or staying regardless of if you think you’ll get caught.” 

Nico and Karolina looked up and nodded their heads. Neither expected this abrupt turn to their peaceful mourning but Leslie’s reaction was better than they expected. Karolina took note that it was a lot different from past Leslie’s reactions to lesser offenses. In the past Leslie would get mad over Karolina wanting to miss church events for school. Now Leslie caught her sneaking out of the house to sleep with her girlfriend and wasn’t raising her voice in the slightest. Karolina almost couldn’t believe it. 

Her train of thought was quickly cut off by a glaring questions neither her nor Nico thought to ask in the midst of their embarrassment. 

“Wait mom what are you doing here” 

Leslie’s eyes widened slightly, but she managed to control her emotions. Years in the public spot light and figure head of the church has taught her to remain calm and lie efficiently. 

“Tina asked me to watch the house while she was away for the night. With everything that happened you can never be to cautious.” 

While Karolina seemed content with the response, Nico seemed suspicious. She knew her mom trusted her own capabilities over all else and wouldn’t need a house sitter. Her mom programmed the security system herself and installed state of the art Wizard Tech throughout. There was also Leslie’s state of undress to consider. A half buttonless dress shirt did not seem like the appropriate apparel for guarding a household, but Nico thought better than to point that out. Instead she said

“My mom has never asked someone to watch the house before. This whole place is basically armed with Wizard Tech” 

“While that is true-“ 

Leslie was cut off by the sound of her lover’s voice echoing into the kitchen. 

“Leslie-“ 

Tina did not make it much further into the doorway or her sentence before she saw three figures in her kitchen, instead of the one she was looking for. Tina stood in the middle of her kitchen with wide eyes trying to process the scene before her. Her daughter, her daughter’s girlfriend, her bed partner/ sorta girlfriend, who also happens to be her daughter’s girlfriend’s mom were all in her kitchen before breakfast. Normally Tina was stoic and in control of her emotions, but this morning’s surprise was to much for Tina to process, which left her standing gaping in the middle of the room. 

This also gave the rest of the room time to take in Tina’s appearance. Her long, black hair was disheveled and frizzy. She wore a black robe that was loosely held together by a knot in the front. The fabric ended upper thigh and exposed Tina’s neck and collarbone. This meaning it also exposed the remnants of Tina and Leslie’s night together and Leslie’s desire to leave lasting marks. (Despite Tina’s protest) 

While Leslie had no issue enjoying the view, Nico’s face quickly turned from shock to disgust. 

“Mom what- what the hell” 

This seems to snap Tina out of her shock. She was always one to lift her head and buckle down when things get tough. After doing so for 35 years Tina figure she earned this moment of weakness. So she looked at Nico, then at Karolina, then finally locked eyes with Leslie before turning on her heels and walking out of the room. 

Eventually she will have to face the disaster that no doubt will be waiting, but for now Tina is content to prolong it, if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this scenario would be pretty funny and I haven’t seen any one do it yet. Feel free to use the same concept or expand on the idea. I would actually love to read them! 
> 
> Hope you like the story. I wrote this pretty late at night but I just had to get it down. I haven’t written anything in a while so sorry if it was a little rusty.


End file.
